"The Haunting of Angel Grove Park" transcript
Narrator: Today, on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Adventure Series, something's mysteriously haunting Angel Grove Park. Albert: "We'd better go find out who that mysterious enemy is, right before it haunts the entire universe." Rita: "Our new monster is Phantom Ghastly." Phantom Ghastly: "I'm here to haunt all of Angel Grove." Narrator: Can the Power Rangers defeat Phantom Ghastly? find out, on Might Morphin' Power Rangers: The Adventure Series, next. Prologue: New theme song intro Morphin' Power Rangers New And Improved Theme Music Playing In Background Rita: "Now, Lord Zedd........what's our plan for today?" Lord Zedd: "I know..........it's time to conquer the city of Angel Grove." Alpha 5: "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi.........Rita, Lord Zedd and the others are conquering Angel Grove........I must send in the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers immediately!" Packed Theme Music Playing In Background Background Singers: Go, go Power Rangers Darren Criss as Jason Lee Scott go, go Power Rangers John Boyega as Zack Taylor Blake Michael as Albert Lawson go, go Power Rangers Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver G. Hannelius as Penny Johansson Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Packed Theme Music Continues Playing In Background Background Singers: (still singing off screen) go, go Power Rangers David Henrie as Billy Cranston Denyse Tonz as Melanie Jefferson go, go Power Rangers Lyndsy Fonseca as Kimberly Hart go, go Power Rangers Ellen Wong as Trini Kwan the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and Jonah Hill and Michael Cera as Bulk and Skull Scene 1: Angel Grove Park Billy: "Well, you guys, it sure is a nice day out here in Angel Grove Park." Jason: "Look at this, the entire park is all cleaned up." Trini: "Now we're not gonna worry about anymore trash litter." Zack: "Let's play a little game of Frisbee, shall we?" The 9 Ranger Teens play a game of Frisbee, and also throw it across from 1 another. Cut to Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair........ Rita: "This is it, the minute we've been waiting for." Lord Zedd: "The most powerful plan we've ever cooked up." Finster: "This monster will be perfect for haunting Angel Grove Park." Goldar: "You said it, Finster." Mordant: "Let's bring this monster to life right now." Squatt: "Splendid idea." Baboo: "Excellent thinking." Goldar makes the evil monster, Phantom Ghastly come to life.... Phantom Ghastly: "Finally, I'm ready to haunt all of Angel Grove." Rita: "What perfect timing, now go out there and haunt Angel Grove Park." Phantom Ghastly: "Just as you wish, my mistress of evilness." Fade to a black screen...... Nickelodeon Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Adventure Series will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break # 1 Commercial Break # 2 Nickelodeon Announcer: "And now, back to Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Adventure Series, right here, on Nickelodeon." Scene 2: The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Penny: "So, is there anything going on around here, lately?" Billy: "Well, we haven't thought about it recently." Kimberly: "Not 1 single clue." Ernie arrives at their dining table. Category:MMPR: TAS Category:Episode Category:Transcripts